Life Ain't a Fairy Tale
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: The Halstead family- Happiness. Until Jay and Will's younger sister, decided love was more important than her own kids... So The whole family decides to take in their niece and nephew.. Based on a true story.. Based on love family, and life getting better. Dick Wolf owns the characters.. I own the story.. Chicago Med and Fire is in the story. Life sometimes Ain't a fairytale...


**This is about as personal as I'll ever get. This is my story told in the world of the One Chicago trilogy. (It's not real names, and it will never have real names in it.. I am changing some things from my life but it's my story)**

Juliette Joy, she went by JJ to all of her friends and family. She looked outside as she sat on the steps of her house, watching all the kids play outside, she wondered why she was the only one not playing. Why she wasn't the one smiling and being happy like all the other kids. Her older brother Alex was just a few minutes older. They were twins. Lived a happy life their entire life. Got everything they wanted until tragedy had struck when their dad was killed, a couple years ago. They had a mom Dani , she was the best mom she could be to the twins. They loved her for it. She had two brothers, both were heroes. William Charles Halstead and Jay Alexander Halstead. She was born the only girl to her parents and the youngest child at that.

She was the only one who didn't break when their mom had died when she was ten. Jay was fifteen and Will was the oldest, he was 20. Her dad William Senior was heartbroken. He remarried which infuriated Dani. She didn't want a new mom. The new mom was nice, she treated her stepkids like her own.

Jay was a detective for the intelligence unit, where he met his wife. Erin. Together they had three kids, Leo William, Brett Elijah, and Dean Michael. Will had two children, Ethan Rhett and Parker Samuel.

Every year for every holiday their whole houses were filled with kids. No matter what there was always a smile on their faces.

JJ got up and walked inside she walked straight to her room to avoid the screaming her mom and her boyfriend put out. She heard her brother blaring rock music so he couldn't hear it either. She didn't blame him. She wished for a way out, and never got one. Everytime she got close to one she backed out scared her mom would do something to her. She had bruises and cuts on her arms and legs the places where he hits her, and where her mom hits her.

She lives in the suburbs in Southern Chicago close to her school, and to her uncles' work.

After her dad had died, they'd started to get further away from her uncle's and cousins. Leo was only four years older than her, Brett was two months, Dean was three years. Ethan and Parker were twins who were her age born the same day.

Will was married to a doctor Natalie Manning well now Halstead. JJ didn't know how to tell anyone. Alex was oblivious to it as the rest of her family was. No one saw her struggle with her mom.

"JJ, we gotta go. Uncle Will wanted us to go to dinner. The boys will be over." Her whole life she'd been raised around men, and boys. Not one single girl. So naturally she knew how to shoot, how to fight, how to play hide and seek and everything. She had a friend Mallory. She never saw her as she was busy with school, softball soccer, and volleyball, also student council. No one knew what she went through when those doors closed. They all knew her boyfriend Grey drank, he was the worst drinker. That's all he did was drink, he never did anything else but that. And fight with her mom of course the only thing he did.

JJ grabbed an outfit from out of her closest then put it on and started doing her hair. She recently got it cut short, shorter than usual.

She grabbed her boots than walked to her brother's room. "C'mon Alex we gotta go. We get to see Uncle Will." Alex turned off the music

"Alright. I'll be right out." He said closing his computer, and getting up grabbing a jacket.

He walked out of his room and stood by the door holding his phone and ipad.

He waited for his sister to come out, he watched as she came out holding her stuff.

"JJ you think you have enough stuff?"

"What Alex, it's snowing!" JJ laughed

"You're an idiot J."

JJ got into the car, and buckled. "So Grey isn't coming again?" Alex rolled his eyes

"Look Alex, he doesn't want to come besides. You two are lucky I'm even going. I only went because I felt bad because you haven't seen your uncles and grandpa." Alex started mimicking her.

Twenty minutes they arrived at their uncle's house, it was Ethan,Parker,Alex and JJ's birthday the next day so they all decided to get together and celebrate.

"So mom, I know you hate us asking but when are you getting rid of Grey?" Alex asked

"I'm not get over it Alex. Stop asking about him."

Alex rolled his eyes and got out the car, he walked inside the house and smiled at all of his family in the room. "Happy birthday kid. How's my favorite nephew?" Will asked Alex rolled his eyes

"She won't stop. I don't get it. I don't get what she sees in that damn guy." JJ walked in with her jacket on so no one had to see the bruises on her arms.

"Aunt Erin!" JJ said running and giving her a hug.

"Hey JJ! How are you?" JJ smiled

"Good. I got an A on my Social Studies test." Erin smiled

"That's great JJ. How's your brother?"

"He's good. I guess. He's going through a breakup.."

"Mom, I'm staying at grandpa's tonight.." Dani rolled her eyes.

"No you're not. You're coming home. That's final.."

William smiled. "Come on Dani. Let them stay. Maggie and I aren't doing anything. We've barely been able to spend time with them. I miss seeing y'all.."

"C'mon Mom. Let us stay." JJ begged

"Sure stay. Go ahead. You are already in charge telling my kids stuff. None of it's true. He's a good guy. He's not bad. JJ and Alex just need to get over it." Dani said

Jay's eyes widened. "Danielle, your boyfriend nearly killed you and your kids. What do you mean they need to get over it? I came to the house and you were barely alive. He had almost killed you. Those kids don't need nor do they deserve this shit you call parenting. I've tried keeping my mouth shut to stop this whole family from fighting but I'm done with it. Will Erin Nat probably feel the same way. Those kids they've been put through so much. Why can't you just let them be? Get rid of him." Jay shouted

"I love him. He loves me and those kids. I don't get the problem. I give them everything they need." Dani said before running out of the door.

"You may do that but we don't get fed. We go two to three nights without eating. Yet we are the damn bad guys." Alex shouted

"Alexander Michael Halstead.." Dani shouted

"What Mom? I'm done with this bullshit. I'm done. I'm tired of being treated like shit. You treat JJ like she's a piece of trash. Yelling at her, telling her she's not worthy of going to college. She is. She can do whatever the hell she wants. I'm gonna make sure she does. You beat her and take away her phone. That's the only thing that keeps her sane. You don't get it. Don't you dare say you do anything for us. I'm not going home. You can't make me. I'll call Hank. I know he'd do something about it."

"I'm done. Jay Will Dad you can have the kids." Dani got into her car and drove to her house.

"JJ Alex, come here."

JJ stood there in shock, like she had just been electrocuted. William looked at his son then back at his two grandkids.

"Jay."

"Don't Jay me. I'm tired of this shit. This isn't fair. Not to them." Jay spat

Will chimed in "No Dad he's right. We both are heroes and we can't even save our own nieces and nephews. I just want to be in their lives. I want to protect them."

"Aunt Erin.." JJ said

Erin turned around and saw the fear in her eyes. "Come here baby girl.. You're safe now."

"I'm not. She's gonna come back. It's not over. It's never gonna be over Aunt Erin.." Erin pulled her niece into her arms and held her tightly.

"I promise this battle whatever you're going through will be over. Your mom is never getting you back. You're loved baby girl. I love you. She may not but Your uncle and I. Your cousins your brother. Your grandparents. Will Nat. We love you."

Leo walked over and gave her a hug, but JJ pulled away. "Hey Kid what's wrong?"

JJ blinked and realized what he wanted to do. "I- I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna hurt me. Like he did.." Leo looked up at his parents then back at his cousin.

"What do you mean hurt you kid?" Leo bent down and held her arms.

"N nothing." JJ stuttered

"I'm gonna hurt that son of a bitch." Jay said

"Oh no you're not. You're not going to jail. I don't care." William said He pushed his son back and didn't let him move.

"JJ what did he do? C'mon you can tell us." Natalie said

"No.. I wanna talk to you and Aunt Erin. No one else." JJ said

They all sat in an extra bedroom, and JJ looked like she was gonna cry. Erin could see the fear in her eyes, the fear she once had as a kid.

"JJ you can tell us. I promise. You'll be safe." Nat said

"H he raped me.. It was when I was sleeping. Or so he thought. That night I couldn't sleep so I just stayed up but when he walked in drunk I I freaked. So I pretended to be asleep. I didn't tell anybody but Alex knows. He pulled him off of me. Aunt Erin you can't tell anybody. Neither can you Aunt Nat. I don't want anybody to know." JJ burst into tears.

The two sister-in-laws looked at each other and immediately pulled their niece in for a hug.

"Baby girl we gotta tell someone. Can I tell your uncles?"

"I I guess." She said

Erin let go and walked out of the door. Natalie followed her. Leo walked in and pulled her in for a hug.

"He's never gonna hurt you. I promise. I'm never gonna break that."

"What if he does? What if she does Leo? I don't want him to hurt me. I'm scared." JJ looked at her cousin with so much fear in her eyes. He felt so bad. He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're brave enough, to do it anyway. What you just did kid." Leo poked her. Then smiled "That was the bravest thing in the world. None of us would have done it. You being the only girl. We all failed pal. We should have protected you more. Dean Brett, Parker,Ethan,Alex and I. We should have protected you. But don't worry. Nothing is ever gonna happen to you. Not again. You're a strong girl. One of the bravest I know. Just stay strong for us. Can you do that?" JJ nodded her head. She looked up, and saw her whole family standing in the room. By now most of them knew what had happened.

JJ was engulfed in a hug by her whole family. She felt loved for the first time, in a while. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Alex stood back and watched his whole family. "I know this isn't how you wanted your birthday to go, but we still have cake?" William laughed as he stood by his grandson.

"Yeah. I guess so. Are we gonna live with you?"

"You can. But you can live with your Uncle Jay, or Will."

"I guess."

"I wanna stay here Grandpa." JJ said

Jay looked at her and nodded his head. "That's fine JJ..Why don't you wanna stay with Erin and I?" JJ looked at Her grandpa.

"I I don't know. I feel more at home here." JJ knew the real reason wasn't she felt more at home. She was more scared of being at the house with all the boys. That's what scared her the most.

"It's okay. You can stay wherever." Will said pushing his brother back

JJ laughed "Can we sing happy birthday now?" Brett asked

Jay walked away and Erin followed him. "Jay you need to calm down. JJ and Alex don't need you gone too."

""

"I will. Erin I'm worried. Let's just celebrate the kids' birthday."

"Happy Birthday to JJ Alex Ethan and Parkerrrr.." The whole family sang. JJ smiled for the first time that day.

"I don't have any clothes. Could we stop by the house, and um get some?"

"Sure kid. Will, you can come with me.. For backup. In case…" Will nodded his head. Leo stepped forward and smiled

"Dad I'll go with you..Uncle Will you can stay here."

"Okay. Alex you wanna come?"

"No. I'll stay. Could you grab my charge though?" JJ nodded her head

"Uncle Jay,can you come in with me?"

"Leo go in with her." Jay spat staying in the car. JJ used her key to unlock the door once she was in. Leo walked in first, then she did.

Dani was in the kitchen fighting with her boyfriend.

"Aunt Dani.." Leo said

"Leo what are you doing here?"

"JJ wanted to get some of her clothes. So I came with dad. Are you still fighting with your boyfriend? What are you just giving up on your kids. Picking the piece of scum he is. Instead of your children. Right. I hope you rest in hell because that's where you'll be one day..I don't care if you're my aunt or not." Leo spat

"Leo William Halstead. That is not how you should be talking to me."

"No it isn't but it sure as hell is appropriate. C'mon JJ!" Leo shouted

Grey came up and got in Leo's face. Leo instinctively pushed him back. "Get away. I could snap you in two seconds." Leo spat

Grey laughed and rolled his eyes. JJ walked out with a couple of bags of stuff. Leo was thankful she got out when she did otherwise. He probably would have killed him.

Once they got outside Leo smiled. "Hey kid you doing good?"

"I guess. I am Leo.."

Meanwhile back at William's house. The whole family was laughing about the boys playing the Game of Life.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?"

"I just got some money!" Brett said

"Oh Brett shut up." For the first time that day Alex smiled, and he smiled pretty big.

Erin could tell when her nieces and nephews weren't okay. She saw the same fear in their eyes that she had years ago. Erin felt worse for JJ who didn't know how to tell anybody about what happened. She was once that person, 30 years ago. She was the kid who no one thought she'd be a cop. She was running from them. She was hooked on heroin, and drinking every night. She was raped like JJ was. Only difference Erin was older.

JJ stood there watching her uncle and cousin walk in to the house while she stood there. "Hey kid. Come on let's go inside. I heard they are playing board games."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jay for not telling you what happened.. Before.. I feel like you blame me for what happened. I should have told you guys earlier."

 **This is literally the hardest thing I've probably done in my life. I don't know why I'm posting it. I hope you like it.. I know it's not like my other stories. It's my story.. What happened to me... Some things are changed for the sake of privacy and things I wanted to change myself.. If you have a question dm me about it.. I will try to answer it.. The names are changed.. And everything I'm able to change.**


End file.
